Numerous anchors have been devised for anchoring articles to penetrable surfaces such as drywall. Included within the prior art are such approaches as toggle bolts, self-expanding anchors, and butterfly-like expanding anchors. One problem with all of the above approaches to penetrable surface fasteners is that they require pre-drilled holes. Additionally, such fasteners cannot be used in non-hollow sections of the penetrable surface, such as areas of drywall which about a wooden stud.